Kamen Rider Rev : Round 01
by WolveForger
Summary: ini cerita kamen rider original bikinan aku, nama nya Kamen Rider Rev. ya mudah-mudahan pada suka ma cerita ini. mungkin update tiap chapter/episode/round bakal sering telat, jadi harap maklum. pokoknya tunggu aja ya.
1. Round 1

**仮****面ライダー****レーブ**

#**Round 01 It's awaken… The Gun of Gunrev**

1 minggu kemudian, setelah kejadian di museum itu museum di tutup selama 1 minggu untuk renovasi. Dan 1 minggu pula semua staf dan juga orang-orang museum mengadakan upacara berkabung atas meninggalnya salah seorang petugas keamanan yang saat itu meninggal di kejadian malam mengerikan itu. Kemudian, disebuah Universitas di Tokyo. Seorang pemuda yang mengalami banyak hal aneh di mulai sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat kejadian 'malam mengerikan di museum'. Dia merasa seperti ada yang berbeda dengannya. Pemuda tersebut adalah seorang mahasiswa fakultas ilmu geologi dan arkeologi di Universitas tersebut. Dia bernama, Kakujyo Arashi.

***siang hari di Universitas**

Siang hari, di Universitas. Saat itu Arashi sedang diam di kantin dan sambil menikmati minumannya, sedang melamun. Siang itu dia membolos belajar kelas "Sejarah". Karena dia anggap sejarah itu membosankan dan nantinya hanya akan membuat kepala nya botak di belakang karena terlalu memikirkan masalah-masalah di masa lalu, itu alasan yang sering dia katakan pada temannya bila di tanyai kenapa tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Kemudian tidak lama saat dia masih melamun, datang salah seorang teman sekelasnya Taro Hanefuda.

**Taro :** "hei Arashi, kau membolos pelajaran sejarah lagi ya?"datang menghampiri arashi, sambil memukul meja untuk membangunkan Arashi dari lamunannya.

**Arashi :** "Hah! Apa-apaan kau ini Taro? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengagetkanku begitu? Bisa kan kau datang tanpa perlu menggebrak mejaku ini?! Dasar"

**Taro :** "Hahaha...iya iya, maaf. Lagi pula sering sekali aku melihat mu ada di sini, dan pasti di saat pelajaran Sejarah sedang berlangsung di kelas mu kan? Dasar , orang yang tidak menghormati sejarah kau ini" Taro berbicara sambil memukul pundak Arashi.

**Arashi :** "Hah! Biar saja, apa peduli mu dengan kebiasaan ku ini? Lagi pula sudah lebih dari puluhan kali aku katakan padamu, kalau aku belajar sejarah, nanti bisa-bisa kepalaku botak karena mempelajari dan membicarakan terus masalah-masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu. Nanti penampilan ku yang keren hilang gara-gara itu"

**Taro :** "Haha. Prinsip bodoh macam apa itu? Kau ini tidak pernah berubah sejak masih di SMA. Lalu untuk apa kau masuk fakultas Geologi dan Arkeologi ini? Semua yang kau pelajari pasti ada hubungannya dengan sejarah kan?"

**Arashi :** "ini namanya prinsip menjaga kekerenan ku tau! Huh! Dari dulu aku memang gak suka sejarah. Aku masuk fakultas ini juga sebenarnya hanya karena tidak sengaja, dan saat selesai dan lulus nanti aku akan mulai mempelajari tentang komputer karena sebenarnya aku ingin masuk fakultas ilmu komputer, teknologi dan sains"

**Taro :** "ya, ya, ya. Satu alasan bodoh lagi dari si bodoh Arashi. Hahaha. Terus kalau gak salah hari ini katanya kau akan pergi ke museum itu kan? Untuk apa kau kesana?"

**Arashi :** "hei jangan panggil aku bodoh begitu, memangnya kau sepintar apa sih? Hm... iya ya. Aku baru ingat aku harusnya pergi kesana untuk meneliti sesuatu dan menyelesaikan tugas "Sejarah luar negeri" ku" sejenak Arashi terdiam dan melamun "Hei ! kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal?! Aku bisa terlambat ke museum nih!"

**Taro :** "ya, itu sih salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau ga memperbaiki daya ingatmu itu, supaya ga jadi Arashi si pelupa. Hahaha. Memang apa sih yang mau diteliti disana? Kerangka dinosaurus atau kerangka leluhur mu simpanse? Hahaha"

**Arashi :** "Hah ! sudahlah ga penting, lebih baik kau ikut aku aja. Temani aku ke sana, kalau aku pergi terlalu sore bisa-bisa museum nya udah tutup lagi! Ayo cepet !" dengan tergesa-gesa Arashi langsung menarik tangan Taro dan langsung mengajaknya pergi ke museum.

Siang itu Arashi teringat bahwa dia ada tugas yang di berikan oleh guru 'sejarah luar negeri'nya untuk meneliti artifak-artifak dari amerika yang baru saja datang 1 minggu yang lalu. Arashi dengan terburu-buru langsung pergi ke sana bersama dengan Taro. Taro adalah teman dekatnya sejak dari bangku SMA, bahkan sejak mereka TK, saat SD dan SMP mereka tidak bersama karena Taro pindah rumah. Mereka selalu bersama karena rumah mereka yang dekat. Kemudian sesampai nya di sebuah halte bus.

**Taro :** "hei kenapa kau menarikku segala? Kenapa kau gak pergi kesana sendiri sih? Hufh.. huf.. huf" Taro duduk sejenak di halte itu karena kelelahan setelah berlari lumayan jauh dari Universitas menuju halte itu.

**Arashi :** "Hah.. hah.. karena kalau aku sendirian nanti aku ga bisa pulang. Uangku tinggal sedikit lagi hanya cukup untuk pergi ke museum itu, aku ini harus berhemat tau! Lagi pula ga menyenangkan kalau aku harus ke tempat yang penuh dengan barang-barang antik itu sendirian, makanya kau ku ajak. Hah...hah. Hehehe"

**Taro :** "Hah! Jadi kau ingin aku nanti yang memberimu uang untuk ongkos pulang dari museum sampe rumah nanti ! Hah! Dasar kau ini benar-benar gak ada perubahan sejak SMA. Selalu saja minta aku yang mengurus keuangan mu. Bukannya kau ada motor di rumah? Kenapa gak dipake tuh motor?"

**Arashi :** "halah! Ga tiap hari ini kan? Udahlah nanti aku ganti deh, kalu aku udah dapet uang bayaran dari tempat kerja sampinganku. Lagi pula motor itu, sekarang lagi ada di bengkel, ada yang ga beres dengan mesin nya"

**Taro :** "Hah! Motor itu sama aja kayak kamu. Sama-sama gak beres! Mana kita dateng ke halte ini kecepetan lagi, bus nya masih lama datengnya tuh!"

**Arashi :** "Gak akan lama lagi koq pasti dateng busnya. Aku yakin itu!" tidak lama kemudian ada muncul bus dari kejauhan. "Tuh liat! Apa yang aku bilang benar kan? Kalo bus nya pasti ga akan lama dateng. Ayo cepet berdiri!" seru Arashi sambil menarik tangan Taro.

**Taro :** "Hei ! ga usah pake narik tangan aku lagi kan?! Sakit tau dari tadi di tarik-tarik, emangnya aku ini karet apa? Dasar!"

Setelah bus itu berhenti di depan mereka, akhirnya berangkatlah mereka menuju museum itu. Dengan nafas yang masih berat karena mereka tadi berlari. Di dalam bus itu mereka tetap ribut karena ulah Arashi yang se-enaknya itu. Tapi, tanpa di sadari. Sebenarnya, Arashi sedang di awasi dan di perhatikan oleh seekor kucing hitam yang sama dengan yang ada di museum saat terjadi kejadian mengerikan di malam artifak-artifak itu pertama kali di pamerkan di museum itu.

***museum**

Siang itu, di tempat museum. Garis polisi telah di lepas setelah 3 hari menutup bagian dari artifak-artifak dari Amerika itu. Dan artifak-artifak itulah yang akan menjadi tujuan Arashi. Di dalam ruangan staf museum, saat itu prof. Nagai dan juga prof. Yuusuke dan juga beberapa orang lainnya, sedang meneliti lagi artifak yang baru saja datang dari tempat sama yaitu Amerika. Bersamaan dengan itu, Arashi dan juga Taro telah sampai di museum itu.

**Arashi :** "hei, untung saja kita datang tidak terlalu sore. Jadi museum ini belum di tutup. Hehe"

**Taro :** "ya, memang setiap museum juga sudah pasti tutup sore kan? Dasar kau ini. Hmm... lagi pula sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kau pelajari di sini?"

**Arashi :** "hmm... aku kesini untuk mempelajari mengenai artifak-artifak yang katanya baru datang 1 minggu yang lalu kesini. Dan katanya juga sih, artifak itu datang dari Amerika, negaranya para koboy"

**Taro :** "oh itu. Koq katanya terus yang kau bilang? Dasar kau ini, kurang berita banget. Emangnya kamu ga dateng pas acara pameran barang-barang itu?"

**Arashi :** "eh? Kurang berita? Siapa bilang tiap pagi aku rajin baca koran gratis di mini-market yang ada di dekat rumah, mana mungkin aku kurang berita. Lagi pula, gimana bisa aku tau seminggu ada pameran disini? Kalo aku yang kerja disini pasti aku udah tau kalo seminggu yang lalu pameran itu ada. Dasar bodoh"

**Taro :** "hmm... ya terserahlah kau mau bilang apa juga. Aku ga peduli. Hmm... tapi apa kau tau? Katanya di dekat artifak-artifak yang ingin kau pelajari itu, katanya pernah terjadi pembunuhan seorang petugas keamanan. Dan matinya mengenaskan, dengan luka cakar besar di tubuh. Hiiiy..."

**Arashi :** "hah, ga penting. Lagi pula kan itu kejadian seminggu lalu, ga mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi lagi. Dan itu juga terjadi malem-malem, jadi siang-siang begini pasti ga akan terjadi apa-apa. Emangnya kenapa? Kau takut?"

**Taro :** "takut? Siapa juga yang takut. Aku kan Cuma tanya, kenapa kamu jawabnya ngawur gitu? Dasar aneh"

**Arashi :** "udah ah! Kita uda sampe nih! Sekarang kita liat-liat barang antik apa aja yang bisa aku pelajari"

**Taro :** "huh! Dasar bocah aneh"

Taro menggerutu sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan barang-barang kuno dari Amerika itu. Kemudian pandangan Taro dan juga Arashi terhenti melihat sebuah pilar yang masih hancur sebagian dan ada bekas cakar besar di sana. Mereka terdiam kaget melihat hal seperti itu. Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan melihat-lihat. Saat itu Arashi merasakan ada yang aneh, semenjak masuk museum itu dia merasa sedang di awasi dan selalu ada saja suara yang memanggil-manggilnya namun tak ada orang yang memanggil nya termasuk Taro. Dia pun merasakan ada aura aneh saat mulai memasuki area artifak-artifak dari Amerika tersebut. Arashi yang dari tadi melihat-lihat sambil mencatat apa yang dia lihat di buku catatannya, akhirnya berhenti dan terdiam di depan artifak pistol kuno "Rev" itu. Dia saat itu, melihat samar-samar ada cahaya menyelimuti pistol itu. Karena penasaran, dengan pelan-pelan dia mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, meskipun hanya sampai batas kaca pembingkai nya saja.

**Prof. Nagai :** "hei nak. Apa kau tidak melihat ada rambu-rambu dilarang menyentuh artifak-artifak itu?" profesor Nagai dan prof. Yuusuke datang tiba-tiba, membangunkan Arashi dari lamunannya.

**Arashi :** "ah maaf pak. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja artifak ini benar-benar unik. Saya tidak menyangka kalau dahulu pistol sudah di buat se-hebat ini"

**Taro :** "hei, apa yang tadi kau coba lakukan!? Kita jadi kepergok gini lihat!" bisik Taro kepada Arashi.

**Arashi :** "ga ngapa-ngapain koq, Cuma dari tadi pistol kuno ini membuat ku penasaran dan seperti memintaku untuk menyentuh atau mengambil nya"

**Taro :** "hah!? Jangan ngigau deh ! siang-siang gini ngigo yang ga jelas gitu. Ga kusangaka kau ini ada otak pencuri nya juga ya. Masa barang museum mau kau ambil sih!? Emang apa yang bagus dari pistol tua karatan itu sih? Aneh!"

**Arashi :** "Apa! Aku ini gak ngigo tau! Ditambah lagi aku ini ga ada niat sedikitpun buat nyuri barang ini, gila aja kalo aku sampai nyuri barang karatan kayak gitu..." Arashi tiba-tiba melamun, saat dia melihat pistol itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sekarang mulai jelas."hei Taro! Kau lihat? Pistol itu mengeluarkan cahaya aneh? Sini lihat!" seperti biasa, Arashi menarik paksa tangan Taro untuk melihat pistol itu.

**Taro :** "Heeh! Apaan sih, dari tadi maen tarik-tarik aja. Kau ini gila apa? Bercahaya apa lagaian? Dari tadi aku perhatikan pistol itu tidak bercahaya apa-apa, itu kan cahaya dari lampu sorot kecil bingkainya kan. Ah makin aneh aja kau ini"

**Arashi :** "aku ga bohong! Liat cahaya nya makin tebal! Masa ga keliatan sih!(**ini Cuma perasaan atau emang Cuma aku aja yang bisa melihat cahaya aneh itu?**)"Arashi bergumam dalam hatinya.

**Prof. Nagai :** "hei, nak. Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau begitu tertarik melihat pistol kuno itu. Apa kau ada ketertarikan dengan artifak itu?"

**Arashi :** "ah, maaf pak. Ehm.. em.. iy.. iya pak saya tertarik melihat artifak ini. Bentuk pistol ini berbeda dengan pistol yang ada sekarang, di tambah lagi pistol ini memiliki ukiran-ukiran yang unik. Itu yang membuat saya tertarik pak. Hehe..." "Aduh !" Taro, menyenggol tangan Arashi.

**Taro :** "eh.. maafkan teman saya ini pak. Kondisinya hari ini memang sedang kurang baik makanya dia berkelakuan aneh seperti ini. Hehe"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "haha. Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu begitu. Silahkan saja jika kalian benar-benar tertarik dengan artifak itu, kalian bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan dan mempelajarinya"

Sejenak Taro melamun melihat prof. Yuusuke, kemudian dia langsung terkaget mengingat bahwa prof. Yuusuke lah yang telah menemukan artifak-artifak tersebut dan membawanya ke Jepang.

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku ini?"

**Taro : **"Aah! Ah... an.. Anda adalah Prof. Yuusuke penemu dari artifak-artifak ini! Hah, maafkan atas ketidak sopanan kami"

**Arashi :** "hee!?" Arashi heran melihat Taro, kemudian Taro memaksa Arashi untuk menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat kepada dua profesor itu. "hei Taro, kau tau siapa mereka ini?"

**Taro :** "kau ini benar-benar ketinggalan berita sekali. Dia yang di depan kita ini, adalah profesor yang telah menemukan artifak-artifak dari Amerika ini! Aku pernah melihatnya di Koran dan juga TV kemarin-kemarin! Dan orang yang di sebelahnya adalah profesor Nagai, ketua ilmuwan di museum ini!"

**Arashi :** "Hee!" Arashi kaget mengetahui hal itu. "ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan kami berdua ini. Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda profesor"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "haha.. kalian ini , tidak usah sampai berlebihan begitu. Haha.. prof. Nagai, kita dari tadi belum mengenalkan nama kita kepada mereka"

**Prof. Nagai :** "haha.. benar sekali apa yang prof. Yuusuke bilang kalian tidak usah terlalu berlebihan begitu. Ah kau benar Yuusuke. Baiklah perkenalkan, saya Profesor Nagai, Tokiyama Nagai. Dan yang ini adalah Profesor Yuusuke, penemu dari artifak-artifak ini. Salam kenal"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "ya , saya Yuusuke. Penemu dari artifak-artifak ini. Salam kenal"

**Taro :** "ah , saya Taro, Hanefuda Taro. Salam kenal"

**Arashi :** "saya Arashi, Kakujyo Arashi. Salam kenal. Emm... maaf , bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu mengenai artifak-artifak ini?"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "ya silahkan saja. Selama pertanyaanmu tidak membelok ke hal-hal selain masalah ini. Haha"

**Arashi :** "ah tidak pak. Hehe. Begini, kalau saya boleh tau, profesor menemukan artifak-artifak ini dimana? Maksud saya daerah tepatnya, anda menemukannya"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** " saya menemukannya di daerah Amerika serikat, tepatnya di pinggiran kota Texas. Saya waktu itu mendapat panggilan dari pihak ilmuwan dari sana dan diminta untuk pergi meneliti di sana"

**Taro :** "hmm... kemudian, apakah profesor mengetahui dan bisa menceritakan, latar belakang dan cerita mengenai artifak-artifak ini?"

**Arashi :** "hei! Kau sopan sedikit dong! Jangan tiba-tiba maen nyeletuk gitu aja!"

**Prof. Nagai :** "haha. Kalian ini, benar-benar generasi muda yang menarik. Baiklah biar saya yang jelaskan pada kalian. Artifak-artifak ini adalah barang-barang yang ditinggalkan oleh suku Indian 'Gunrev' dan juga para koboy pada masa itu" prof. Nagai terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian memulai kembali menjelaskan."dan pistol yang katamu menarik ini, adalah hasil buatan mereka di zaman dahulu. Konon pistol ini dibuat oleh para koboy dan kemudian di beri berkat dan mantra-mantra oleh para ketua suku Gunrev, untuk digunakan mengusir makhluk jahat yang sering mengganggu mereka di zaman itu"

**Taro :** "maaf, makhluk jahat itu ? sebenarnya makhluk apa ?"

**Prof. Nagai : **"makhluk itu mereka sebut dengan 'Relic'. Sebutan yang aneh memang, tetapi ya mungkin di zaman dahulu makhluk itu memang benar-benar ada. Namun bukti fakta dan nyatanya kurang dapat meyakinkan tentang bagaimana bentuk dari sosok makhluk itu sekarang"

**Arashi :** "lalu, kalau boleh saya tahu. Umur dari pistol ini sudah berapa lama sampai akhirnya di ketemukan?"

**Prof. Nagai :** "hmm... kalau tidak salah sekitar 350-500 tahun tuanya. Benarkan Yuusuke?"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "benar sekali pak. Memang umur artifak-artifak ini tidak setua artifak yang datang dari mesir atau suku 'Maya', namun umur dari artifak tidaklah penting bagi kami, yang terpenting adalah ilmu dan juga data-data mengenai kehidupan zaman itu yang terkandung di dalamnyalah yang penting bagi kami"

**Arashi :** "ooh. Ternyata hebat juga ya. Dan ternyata menarik juga mengetahui sejarah benda-benda ini"

**Taro :** "hei, bukankah pelajaran sejarah adalah hal yang kau benci? Hehehe" bisik Taro.

**Arashi :** "apaan sih?! Dasar, itu kan dulu!"

**Taro :** "haha.. masa sih? Dasar anak plin-plan kau ini. Haha"

**Prof. Nagai :** "haha.. benar-benar anak muda yang bersemangat ya"prof. Nagai tiba-tiba beralih dan berbicara kepada seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang bertugas disana "Ah, Fukuji. Selamat siang. Apakah hari ini Take masuk kerja?"

**Fukuji :** "selamat siang profesor. Hmm... Take ya? Dia belum masuk pak. Katanya dia baru bisa kembali bekerja seminggu lagi"

**Prof. Nagai :** "hmm... tidak kusangka ternyata rasa trauma nya bisa berakibat sakit seperti ini. Kemudian bagaimana dengan keluarganya Tamura?"

**Fukuji :** "keluarga Tamura sampai sekarang masih dalam keadaan berkabung. Karena tak kuasa di tinggal Tamura, yang meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu, saya pun merasa kasian juga padanya"

**Prof. Nagai :** "ya , kau benar. Aku turut menyesali apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Ah iya, apa malam ini jadwal mu Fukuji?"

**Fukuji :** "ya benar pak"

**Prof. Nagai :** "ah kalau begitu berhati-hatilah nanti ya. Katanya polisi juga akan menjaga museum ini lagi nanti malam"

**Fukuji :** "ya anda benar pak, polisi akan membantu menjaga museum ini lagi nanti malam. Dan katanya , mereka akan menjaga tempat ini selama 1 bulan ini"

**Prof. Nagai :** "ya baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jadinya museum ini kalau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Kalau begitu selamat bertugas ya Fukuji"

**Fukuji :** "ya siap pak! Kalau begitu saya pamit kembali ke pos saya dulu pak"

Setelah petugas itu pergi, Arashi dan Taro di selimuti tanya mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan itu. Mereka akhirnya mengetahui, bahwa peristiwa mengerikan malam pertama artifak-artifak itu datang benar-benar nyata. Kemudian, di lain tempat. Di sebuah pinggiran kota Tokyo, daerah yang sepi dan merupakan tempat tinggal dari banyak gelandangan, muncul seseorang yang penampilannya cukup mencolok. Dia mengenakan topi seorang koboy, sebuah mantel besar yang lusuh dan kotor, berjalan menyusuri jalanan, tapi dia berhenti sejenak dan duduk di samping seorang gelandangan. Pria itu seperti baru saja datang dari daratan yang jauh, kering, dan gersang. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, namun dia mengetahui tentang artifak-artifak itu, termasuk mengenai relic.

***diluar museum, di pinggiran kota**

**Gelandangan :** "hei , siapa kau? Kau orang baru di sini?"

**Pria misterius :** "... ya, begitulah ... memangnya kenapa?"

**Gelandangan :** "haah... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran... baru sekarang aku melihat ada gelandangan berpenampilan seperti yang kau kenakan itu. Apa kau gelandangan yang baru pindah dari luar negeri, heh? He.. he.. he.."

**Pria misterius :**"hmm... bisa juga di bilang begitu. . . aku memang baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Tapi aku datang kesini dengan cara yang ilegal. Makanya aku seperti ini"

**Gelandangan :** "Ha..ha..ha.. kau ini ada-ada saja. Mabuk apa kau sampai berani bicara begitu? Mana mungkin ada gelandangan yang bisa pergi ke luar negeri seperti kau? Haa..hahaha... ada-ada saja kau ini"

**Pria misterius :** "ya terserahlah kau mau bilang apa..."

pria itu tiba-tiba terdiam, seperti jatuh tertidur. Namun dengan tiba-tiba pula, dia bangun dan melihat ke arah gang yang kosong dan gelap. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu. Dia melihat ada sepasang mata merah memperhatikannya, dan juga dia mendengar ada suara denguh nafas yang berat. Seketika dia pun langsung bangun dan berlari menjauh, namun apa yang dia rasakan ternyata benar. Dia di ikuti dan di kejar oleh sesuatu yang buas.

**Pria misterius :** "heh... tak kusangka aku sampai di ikuti ke sini.."

Makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang sama dengan makhluk yang menyerang petugas keamanan museum seminggu yang lalu. Makhluk itu mengejarnya dan kemudian melompat mencoba menerkam nya dari belakang... "**Ghrrroooaaarr !!!!**". Pria itu dapat menghindar dari terkaman makhluk buas itu, dengan sigap dia langsung memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan melawan makhluk itu..."**Hrroooarr!!!**"... "**Dhuaakk!! Bhukkk!!**" dengan sekali serang, pria itu mampu merobohkan makhluk itu. Makhluk itu yang masih menderita luka akibat di tembak pistol kuno itu, tak mampu untuk bangun. Pria itu pun kembali berlari. Ketika dia berlari, dia melihat ke langit dan dia melihat ada sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang, dan itu berada kira-kira tepat di atas museum itu berada. Kemudian dia berhenti sejenak.

**Pria misterius :** "hah...hah... apakah dia akan bangkit malam ini? Tak kusangka, setelah kucari kemana-mana ternyata dia akan bangkit di sini. Hah..hah..hah... beruntungnya aku ini"

Pria itu tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali berlari, kini tujuannya sudah pasti. Dia akan terus berlari menuju sumber cahaya bintang itu, dan menyaksikan kebangkitan dari hal yang sudah dia cari selama ini. Sore itu, di museum. Arashi dan juga Taro yang baru saja selesai berbincang-bincang dengan prof. Nagai dan juga prof. Yuusuke, merasakan ada kekuatan yang benar-benar kuat yang akan bangkit dan pancaran kekuatan itu ada dekat dengannya.

***sore hari di museum itu lagi**

**Arashi :** "hah, beruntung sekali saya. Bisa berbicara banyak secara langsung dengan anda prof. Nagai dan juga prof. Yuusuke"

**Prof. Nagai : **"ah..tidak perlu sampai begitu. Lagi pula kebetulan kami sedang meneliti artifak yang baru saja datang hari ini, dan artifak itu sepertinya berhubungan dengan artifak-artifak yang ada disini"

**Taro :** "ah, kalau begitu kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas waktunya. Kami pasti akan lebih sering datang kemari"

**Arashi :** "ya, setelah bertemu sekali dengan anda. Saya jadi benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang ada di museum ini dan juga profesi anda"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "ya kami akan terima kedatangan kalian dengan senang hati"

Setelah merasa puas berbincang-bincang dengan dua profesor itu, Arashi dan juga Taro pun pergi keluar ruangan profesor itu, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba kucing hitam yang waktu itu muncul di depan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Arashi dan Taro, serentak kaget melihat kucing itu. Setelah mereka mengusir kucing itu dan kucing itu telah hilang dari pandangan mereka, hal yang mengejutkan tiba-tiba terjadi lagi. Kini, pintu gerbang museum tiba-tiba tertutup, beberapa lampu museum tiba-tiba mati, dan semua orang yang bernasib sama terkurung di dalam museum pun langsung merasa panik.

**Arashi : **"Hei ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

**Taro : **"hei pak! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kami tidak bisa keluar? Hei pak, kau dengar tidak!? Hei pak! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tidur, cepat bangun! Lihat pengunjung lain juga sedang panik! Hei pak!!"

Taro bertanya pada seorang petugas yang ada di dalam pos penjaga, namun penjaga itu tidak menjawab dan dia seperti tertidur. Saat Taro mendekatinya, dan menepuk penjaga itu, ternyata penjaga itu telah meninggal. Taro langsung berteriak karena kaget melihat petugas keamanan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, Arashi yang sama-sama kaget melihat hal itu langsung menarik tangan Taro dan membawanya berlari dari pos petugas itu.

**Arashi :** "hah...hah...hah..sebenarnya ada apa sih disini? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada kita?"

**Taro :** "hah...hah.. aku gak tau ! aku pun kaget dengan semua ini, aku kira petugas itu tertidur, ternyata... hah...hah... hari ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah aku alami!"

**Arashi :** "heh...hei, kita kembali saja ke tempat profesor itu! Siapa tau kita bisa tau apa yang terjadi dan bisa pulang setelah ini selesai"

**Taro :** "hah..haa.. baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Aku tak tahan lagi diam disini, apalagi mengingat mayat petugas itu"

Arashi dan juga Taro akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menemui profesor-profesor itu. Namun ternyata pintu yang menuju ruang kerja profesor itu rusak, dan seperti nya rusak akibat sesuatu yang besar. Kemudian mereka pun berlari kembali menuju tempat artifak-artifak dari Amerika itu. Tiba-tiba Arashi di tarik oleh seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik kereta kuda tua.

**Prof. Yuusuke : **"heh..heh.. kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku kira kalian sudah keluar"

**Arashi :** "hah..hah.. ya.. tadinya kami juga berharap sekarang sudah ada di luar tapi tiba-tiba pintu keluarnya menutup sendiri, dan kami menemukan mayat petugas kemanan yang anda ajak bicara tadi siang..hah..hah"

**Taro :** "ya... hah... hah.. aku benar-benar kaget dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini pak? Kenapa tiba-tiba kami tidak bisa keluar? Dan dimana prof. Nagai ?"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "hah...hah... aku pun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, semua terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Hah..hah.. prof. Nagai, beliau.. beliau meninggal. Saat hendak melarikan diri kesini, dia di serang makhluk mengerikan yang tadi mengejar kami"

**Arashi-Taro :** "Hah?! Makhluk mengerikan?"

**Arashi :** "makhluk mengerikan apa yang anda bicarakan? Anda tidak sedang mengigau kan?!"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak sedang mengigau! Aku benar-benar melihat makhluk itu! Makhluk itu bergerak sangat cepat, dan aku sekarang tau kalau petugas Tamura itu meninggal karena makhluk itu"

**Taro :** "yang benar saja pak?! Jika benar-benar anda melihat makhluk itu, apa anda tau bagaimana bentuk dari makhluk itu?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari banyak orang yang berlari menuju area tempat itu. Kemudian, satu per satu suara itu menghilang saat terdengar pula suara geraman dari makhluk mengerikan itu. Semua pengunjung yang berlari ke arah itu tewas oleh serangan makhluk mengerikan itu. Kemudian, saat sedang bersembunyi. Arashi, Taro, dan juga prof. Yuusuke melihat ada cahaya yang benar-benar besar dan dekat dengan mereka. Arashi, Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke yang penasaran dengan cahaya itu, mengintip dari celah kereta kuda itu, dan melihat makhluk itu kembali mencoba mendekati pistol kuno itu. "**Ghrrruuuaaarrr!!!**"... makhluk itu menyerang kaca pembingkai pistol itu, dan berhasil memecahkannya, namun tiba-tiba... "**Grrroooaaarr!!...zhuung..Bruaakk..Dhoarr!**" makhluk itu terpental oleh suatu kekuatan yang sepertinya melindungi pistol itu. Arashi tiba-tiba melompat dari kereta kuda itu, langsung berlari menuju pistol itu.

**Arashi : **"hah...hah... sebenarnya apa ini? Kenapa benda ini mampu mementalkan makhluk yang aneh itu?!..hah...hah.."

**Taro :** "Heeiii !! Arashi bodooh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali kemari bahaya! Jangan kau dekati benda itu! Heeiii!"

**Arashi : **"tidak bisa, aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!!...hah..hah.. ternyata yang selama ini memanggil-manggil nama ku itu kau ya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin sebuah pistol tua mampu melakukan ini?!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, makhluk itu kemudian bangkit kembali. Kemudian makhluk itu mencoba untuk mendekati Arashi dan pistol itu sambil berlari. "**Praangh...khrang...Gdhuaarrr!!**". Tiba-tiba, kaca atap museum itu pecah dan terlihat seseorang yang terjatuh dari atas sana jatuh tepat menimpa makhluk itu. Kemudian seketika pria itu melompat dan berdiri di depan makhluk itu. Makhluk itu kembali berdiri, dan langsung menyerang pria itu, pertarungan antara pria itu dan makhluk mengerikan itu pun terjadi. Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke langsung keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi dan mendekati Arashi.

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "hei Arashi, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari menuju pistol ini!?"

**Taro :** "ya benar! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sudah seminggu ini kau menjadi aneh begini !"

**Arashi :** "aku gak bisa menjelaskan itu sekarang, yang jelas sekarang orang itu seperti membutuhkan bantuan ku! Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana harus membantunya!"

**Taro :** "Heii ! apa kau gila ?! kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi begini ? mana mungkin kau bisa membantu orang itu, kau lihat sendiri kan seberapa menakutkannya makhluk itu!?"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "Taro benar, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini ! dari pada kita nanti jadi korban seperti orang-orang yang ada disini!" profesor bicara sambil menunjuk mayat-mayat yang ada di depan mereka.

**Arashi : **"aku tau ! tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang mendorongku untuk menolongnya, kekuatan itu menyuruhku untuk tidak diam saja disini!...Haaah!!!"

Arashi langsung berlari menuju pria itu dan juga makhluk itu, kemudian dia langsung melompat dan menendang makhluk itu. "Bhruuuak!!" makhluk itu terpental setelah menerima tendangan Arashi, dan menabrak dinding. "**hah..hah.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini?!**" ucap Arashi dalam hatinya. Kemudian si pria misterius itu pun langsung berlari menuju makhluk itu yang sudah berdiri kembali, dia mencoba memukul makhluk itu, namun dapat di tangkis dan membalikkan serangannya. Pria itu terpental jauh akibat serangan itu, menabrak Arashi yang masih terbengong dan Arashi pun terpental menuju tempat Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke.

**Taro :** "hei ! bangun!! Kau tidak apa-apakan?! Hei Arashi bangunlah!?"

**Prof. Yuusuke : **"hei Arashi, kau baik-baik saja?! bisakah kau bangun?"

**Arashi :** "yah... aku tidak apa-apa... hanya sedikit pusing saja..." "Bhuaakk" Taro memukul kepala Arashi.

**Taro :** "dasar bodoh! Kau masih beruntung masih bisa hidup !"

**Pria misterius :** "Heii anak muda !! cepat kau ambil pistol itu!! Cepatlah ! sudah tidak ada waktu lagi !"

**Arashi :** "heeh??!! Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya pistol itu masih bisa di pakai?!"

**Pria misterius :** "sudahlah jangan banyak membantah, cepatlah ambil pistol itu! Kalau tidak kita semua bisa mati ! apa kau mau mati sekarang?!"

**Arashi :** "Heeh?!! Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu, baiklah akan ku ambil pistol ini !"

Setelah di perintah, Arashi pun langsung mengambil pistol itu. Kemudian seketika sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian cahaya itu hilang secara perlahan. Dan Arashi merasakan ada kekuatan yang mengalir kedalam dirinya. Tanpa dia sadari, tiba-tiba ada sebuah sabuk dan juga sebuah tempat yang sepertinya untuk menyimpan pistol itu di bagian betis kaki kanannya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bentuk pistol itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti pistol modern.

**Taro :** "Heee...!! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang terjadi barusan? Hei, Arashi ! apa yang menempel di pinggang mu itu?!" Taro menunjuk sabuk yang menempel pada pinggang Arashi.

**Pria misterius : **"Heii nak ! cepatlah masukkan pistol itu ke tempatnya yang ada di kaki mu itu!"

**Arashi :** "haah!? Untuk apa? Kenapa malah menyuruhku menyimpan pistol ini lagi?!"

**Pria misterius :** "sudahlah, lakukan saja! dari tadi kau susah di beri tau ya! Ayo cepat lakukan!"

**Arashi :** "Haah! Baiklah akan kulakukan!" Arashi kemudian memasukkan pistol itu ke tempatnya yang ada di bagian betis kaki nya "Heei ! kau lihat kan ?! tidak ada yang terjadi?! Tidak terjadi apa-apa! Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan!"

Sebelum sempat berbicara, makhluk buas itu dengan cepat menyerang Arashi dan membuatnya terpental jauh. "Arraaashiiii..!!!". Taro meneriakkan nama temannya itu yang di serang oleh makhluk buas itu. Namun, secara reflek Arashi tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya dan di menahan tubuhnya yang hampir menabrak dinding."Dhuaarr!!" Arashi melompat kembali ke arah makhluk itu dengan bantuan tenaga dorong dari pistol itu.."**Hen...shin...**"Arashi bergumam saat dia melaju ke arah makhluk itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul di depan Arashi, Arashi kemudian menembus cahaya itu dengan cepatnya, dan seketika tubuh Arashi di liputi cahaya. Dan, dia pun menyerang balik makhluk itu. "Ghuuark!...Dhooaarr!!" makhluk itu terpental mundur oleh serangan Arashi. Cahaya itu pun perlahan menghilang, namun tubuh Arashi tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Dia seperti seorang kesatria besi berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman pada rompi nya juga garis-garis ke-emasan, warna perak mengkilat dari seluruh tubuhnya, mata merah yang bersinar, kekuatan besar melimpah keluar. Diapun langsung melompat dan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan kepada makhluk buas itu..."Dhooaarrr!!!" sebuah tembakan keluar dari tempat pistol di kaki nya! Kemudian muncul lah lingkaran cahaya yang banyak yang seperti mengarahkan Arashi kepada makhluk itu, Arashi kemudian meluncurkan sebuah tendangan dengan kekutan penuh ke arah makhluk buas itu..."Bllaaarrr!!!" makhluk itupun meledak hancur tanpa menyisakkan bekas sedikitpun. Dari balik asap ledakkan itu, terlihat bayangan seseorang. Setelah asap nya menipis, terlihatlah Arashi yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah Taro, prof. Yuusuke,dan juga pria misterius itu. Arashi saat itu masih dalam bentuk yang mengagumkan itu, perlahan tubuhnya kembali menjadi normal dan kembali seperti semula. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Arashi roboh karena kelelahan. Taro langsung berlari menuju Arashi, disusul oleh prof. Yuusuke dan juga pria itu.

**Taro : **"Arashi ! Arashi ! bangun Arashi... hei bangun! Kau tidak apa-apakan Arashi?!"

**Arashi :** "aahh..uh.. y..ya.. ss..sepertinya.. ah..aku...ti..tidak apa-apa... hehe.."

**Taro :** "bodoh ! masih sempat-sempat nya kau ini tertawa, padahal kau ini terluka. Haha"

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "syukurlah Arashi, kau tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ke rumah sakit... anda juga ikut bersama kami" profesor berbicara kepada si pria misterius itu.

**Pria misterius :** "Ah... baiklah. Semoga disana makanannya enak-enak. Sudah lama aku tidak makan-makanan yang enak...hah..hah.."

**Prof. Yuusuke :** "tapi.. sebelum kita berangkat kesana, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu... sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

**Pria misterius :** "hah..ya... ah...aku... namaku... Hidaka... Hitoshi Hidaka..hah..ya..ih..it..itu..namaku.." pria itu pun ikut rubuh setelah bertarung dan mengalami banyak luka di tubuhnya.

**P****rof. Yuusuke :** "haah... sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan makhluk itu. Baiklah, Taro. Ayo kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit"

**T****aro :** "ah.. baiklah profesor"

Berangkatlah mereka menuju keluar museum dan mencari rumah sakit terdekat, di museum itu, polisi baru datang saat semuanya sudah berakhir. Sama seperti sebelumnya, di kejauhan terlihat kucing hitam yang melihat ke arah museum itu, dan kemudian pergi entah kemana. Kemudian museum yang rusak parah itu ditutup untuk waktu yang cukup lama untuk perbaikan. Misteri mengenai pistol kuno yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pistol yang berbeda, perubahan bentuk dari tubuh Arashi akibat kekuatan pistol itu, mengenai si pria misterius "**Hitoshi Hidaka**", dan juga makhluk buas itu pun masih banyak misteri yang belum bisa terkuak.

***Round 01 empty, to be continued***


	2. Round 2

#**Round 02 the violet flame return!**

2 hari setelah kejadian di museum itu, Arashi dan Hitoshi hidaka di rawat di suatu Rumah Sakit. Meskipun luka mereka tidak begitu serius tapi tetap saja mereka perlu perawatan rumah sakit. Pistol kuno yg saat kejadian di museum itu di gunakan oleh Arashi menghilang dan tidak di ketahui kemana hilangnya. Dan hari ini di hari ketiga ini, profesor Yuusuke dan juga Taro mendatangi rumah sakit untuk menjenguk keadaan Arashi dan juga Hitoshi.

**Taro :** "hmm...setelah di biarkan istirahat selama 2 hari, bagaimana ya keadaan mereka?"

**Yuusuke**** :** "ya. Mudah-mudahan kondisi mereka sudah membaik sekarang"

**Taro :** "ya aku pun berharap itu prof"

Sambil berbincang-bincang merekapun berjalan menuju ke kamar tempat Arashi dan juga Hitoshi di rawat. Sebenarnya sejak pertama bertemu, profesor Yuusuke sudah banyak menyimpan pertanyaan di benaknya tentang siapakah sebenarnya Hitoshi Hidaka itu. Dia benar-benar heran dengan orang itu, karena dia bisa selamat setelah dia meloncat dari kaca atap museum saat kejadian kemarin itu.

***at the hospital**

**Taro :** "maaf suster, ruangan pasien bernama Kakujyo Arashi dimana ya?"

**Suster :** "sebentar ya saya check dulu"suster itu membuka buku pasien untuk mencari kamar dimana Arashi di rawat. "di ruangan no 15 di lantai dua. Untuk ke lantai dua, anda bisa menggunakan lift yang ada di ujung koridor itu, atau anda dapat menggunakan tangga yang ada di pintu ketiga di koridor itu"

**Taro :** "oh, ya terima kasih"

Setelah bertanya pada suster itu , Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke pun pergi menuju ruangan tempat Arashi dan juga Hitoshi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai dua, setelai sampai di lantai 2 mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamar Arashi. Namun saat mereka masuk ruangan, mereka melihat sesuatu yg mengejutkan. Mereka melihat Hitoshi sedang melakukan handstand.

**Taro : **"Heeeh !!?? a...aa..apa yang kau lakukan?"

**Hitoshi :** "oh, hai..."

**Arashi :** "hai Taro. Dia sudah melakukan itu sejak kemarin lho"

**Taro :** "hee?! Jadi kau sudah melakukan ini sejak kemarin? Apa kau ini pura2 sakit saja?"

**Hitoshi :** "ah... aku memiliki daya penyembuhan diri yang cukup baik, meski umurku sudah lumayan tua seperti ini"

**Yuusuke :** "hmm...baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. kemudian bagaimana keadaan mu Arashi?"

**Arashi :** "ya aku sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Terima kasih ya kalian sudah mau menjenguk"

**Taro :** "ah..aa... ya baguslah kalau kau sudah lebih baik sekarang"

**Yuusuke :** "ah ya Arashi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

**Arashi :** "oh, ada apa memangnya? Silahkan saja"

**Yuusuke :** "apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau berubah bentuk?"

**Arashi :** "hmm... ya aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Naum aku kehilangan ke sadaran jd aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Seperti ada yang menggerakkan badanku sendiri"

**Yuusuke :** "oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu, apa kau tau kalau pistol yang waktu itu menghilang?"

**Arashi-Taro :** "Heehh?!! Kenapa bisa menghilang begitu?"

**Yuusuke :** "ya, pistol itu telah menghilang. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu kemana pistol itu"

**Hitoshi :** "hmm...pistol itu seperti nya telah mengakui bahwa kau itu pemiliknya yang baru"

**Taro :** "kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak mengenai benda itu?"

**Hitoshi :** "ya bisa di bilang begitu. Aku sudah 6 bulan diam di tempat dimana pistol itu diciptakan"

**Yuusuke :** "benarkah? Kenapa saat itu kau tidak bertemu dengan ku?"

**Hitoshi :** "ya itu karena aku saat itu tinggal bersama para 'Gunrev' di dekat gunung"

**Yuusuke :** "benarkah? Aku tidak sempat pergi kesana. Aku punya 1 pertanyaan lagi untukmu"

**Hitoshi :** "ya silahkan saja"

**Yuusuke : **"sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Seperti nya kau ini bukan orang biasa"

**Hitoshi :** "ya bisa dibilang begitu. Sebenarnya aku tidak biasa menggunakan nama asliku, aku biasa di panggil 'Hibiki', dan aku ini seorang Oni"

**Arashi-Taro :** "Heeehh?!! Oonii??!!"

**Yuusuke :** "Oni ?! benarkah itu?"

**Hitoshi :** "ya. Dulu aku bekerja bersama sebuah organisasi rahasia yg di sebut [Takeshi]. Organisasi itu khusus membantu para Oni"

**Yuusuke :** "hmm...sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama Organisasi itu"

**Taro :** "apa kau tidak berbohong? Aku kurang yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan"

**Arashi :** "ya aku pun begitu. Apa kau yang kau katakan benar?"

**Hitoshi :** "ya itu sih terserah kalian saja, mau percaya atau tidak juga. Dan mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Hibiki"

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, datanglah dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan Arashi dan juga Hibiki. Namun, saat dokter itu masuk ke ruangan. Tiba-tiba Hibiki terdiam.

**Dokter :** "maaf, bisa saya periksa keadaan anda? Siapa tahu jika sudah membaik, anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang"

**Hibiki :** "ahh...kau...siapa nama mu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..."

**Dokter :** "hmm...namaku? aku Asumu, Adachi Asumu. Memangnya kenapa tuan?"

**Hibiki :** "Asumu...kau Asumu...?!"

**Asumu :** "eh..i,iya . nama ku Asumu. Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

**Hibiki :** "Hei, 'Shounen' sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa! Hahaha..."

**Asumu :** "hee...panggilan itu, anda...anda...Hibiki ! Kak Hibiki !"

**Hibiki :** "aah...ternyata benar , kau Asumu yang dulu. Hahaha. Kau tampak hebat sekarang Asumu"

**Asumu :** "hehe...ah, tidak. Kakak bisa saja. hehe"

**Taro :** "hei, kau kenal dengan dokter ini?"

**Hibiki :** "haha... iya, dia adalah kenalanku dulu. Sejak aku berangkat ke Amerika, aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan sekarang aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, sungguh suatu keberuntungan"

**Arashi :** "ooh. Kukira kau orang yang sebatang kara, dan sendirian. Hehe"

Sampai sore hari menjelang malam, mereka pun terus berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Namun, di lain tempat, di sebuah taman. Sore itu taman itu sudah tak ada seorangpun di sana. Kemudian muncullah dua orang anak muda yang berjalan melewati taman itu.

***taman sore hari**

**Pria 1 : **"hei, bagaimana pekerjaan mu tadi? Apakah sudah selesai semua?"

**Pria 2 :** "haah.. jangan tanya deh. Aku tadi sampai stress gara-gara kerjaan itu"

**Pria 1 :** "yah kalau begitu kita senasib. Pekerjaanku pun sampei harus di bawa pulang sekarang"

**Pria 2 :** "haah... aku tidak menyangka pekerjaan kita bisa jadi sesulit ini"

**Pria 1 :** "hei, sekarang enaknya makan apa ya? Dari tadi sejak masih di kantor aku belum makan apa-apa"

**Pria 2 :** "hmm... bagaimana kalau kita makan ke kedai ramen saja yang ada di dekat stasiun itu? Katanya disana ramennya enak, kata temanku"

**Pria 1 :** "hmm... boleh juga tuh. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat kesana. Kebetulan sekali, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen. Hehe..."

Saat terus berjalan melewati taman itu, dua pria itu terus berbicara. Tanpa mereka sadari di balik dedaunan ada sepasang mata mengawasi mereka berdua. Bergerak dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Dan sampailah makhluk itu di pohon terdekat dengan dua orang itu. Saat salah satu orang itu ada di dekat dengan pohon itu. "Gusraakk!!" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari pria itu di tarik oleh makhluk itu ke atas pohon. "gh..hh..ghuaaa!!!" pria yang tertangkap itu berteriak. Dan si pria yang satu lagi diam terkejut, hanya bisa terbengong melihat apa yang terjadi. Perlahan dia pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya itu dan berlari. Dengan satu hentakan, makhluk itu pun berada tepat langsung di depan pria itu. "Ghiiik..kiiik...!!!", pria itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, dan makhluk itu menyerang orang itu. Tanpa ada saksi mata, kejadian itu pun berlangsung begitu saja. Pagi harinya, barulah mayat kedua orang itu di temukan oleh orang-orang sekitar tempat itu, dan kepolisian pun langsung berdatangan ke tempat itu.

**Taro :** "kejadian ini, sama seperti yang terjadi saat di museum ya?"

**Arashi :** "ya. Benar-benar mirip..."

**Polisi :** "hei kalian, tolong jangan mendekat ke TKP"

**Taro :** "ah iya pak. Maaf, kami hanya lewat saja koq. Hehe"

**Polisi :** "ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Tolong untuk tidak mendekat"

**Arashi :** "maaf ya pak. Permisi, saya pamit"

Setelah kemarin Taro dan Yuusuke datang untuk menjenguk Arashi, malamnya Arashi pun di ijinkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Termasuk Hibiki, dia pun akhirnya pulang dan langsung berpisah dengan Arashi dan juga yang lainnya. Saat sedang di universitas, Arashi seperti dapat merasakan adanya aura yang jahat dari jauh. Entah karena dia telah dipilih oleh Rev dan dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

***keesokkan hari setelah kejadian di taman itu**

**Taro :** "hei Arashi, ada apa padamu? Dari tadi aku perhatikan di kelas kau seperti yang gelisah?"

**Arashi :** "ya... aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak, dan aku dari tadi merasa melihat makhluk itu..."

**Taro :** "heh?! Benarkah? Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?"

**Arashi :** "hmm... ya, makhluk ini sudah jelas berbeda dengan yang waktu di museum. Kali ini makhluk ini lebih mengerikan..."

**Taro : **"kalau begitu, sepertinya kita harus membicarakan masalah ini kepada prof. Yuusuke dan juga si Om Hibiki itu !"

**Arashi :** "iya... tapi kita mencari mereka kemana? Terutama si Om Hibiki itu"

**Taro :** "hmm.. iya juga ya. Dia kan saat keluar dari rumah sakit langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang mau kemana. Susah juga kalau begini"

**Arashi :** "tapi, sepertinya kau sudah mulai akrab dengan prof. Yuusuke. Apa kau punya no telepon nya yang bisa di hubungi?"

**Taro :** "hehe... akrab sih iya, tapi masalah itu. Aku lupa belum menanyakannya. Hehe.. maaf ya"

**Arashi :** "Ah kau ini! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan?! Apa dia tidak memberimu kartu namanya sama sekali?"

**Taro :** "hehe... maaf, maaf. Aku tidak ingat pasti, tapi sepertinya dia memberiku kartu namanya deh. Aku cari dulu sebentar ya... hehe"

**Arashi :** "ah kau ini, benar-benar menyusahkan! Di saat sepenting ini selalu saja begini, benar-benar tidak ada perubahan sejak dulu!"

**Taro :** "udah donk, jangan marah terus. Kau ini, tempramen banget jadi orang tuh...hmm..."

**Arashi : **"ya mau gak tempramen gimana? Kau sendiri yang bikin aku kesal. Huh! Gimana, uda ketemu?!"

**Taro :** "sebentar... um... dimana ya? Tas..jaket..celana...dompet... Aaaahh!!! Ketemu ! hehe"

**Arashi :** "huah...syukurlah kalau ketemu. Gimana, disitu ada nomor teleponnya? Atau di situ ada alamatnya?!"

**Taro :** "sabar..sabar..di sini tercantum dengan jelas alamat dan nomor telepon rumahnya. Hehe"

**Arashi :** "haah... baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke telepon umum, kita telepon dulu dia sebelum kita kerumahnya" seperti biasa, Arashi langsung main tarik saja tangan Taro.

**Taro :** "iya, iya! Tapi jangan seperti ini terus donk, sakit tau kau tarik-tarik terus tanganku ini"

**Arashi :** "ahh, jangan banyak protes ! ayo cepet!"

**Taro :** "tapi.. kita kesana mau pake apa? Apa naik bus?"

**Arashi :** "iyalah, kau yg bayarin bus nya ya? Aku kehabisan uang nih. Hoho.."

**Taro :** "Heeh!? Kenapa selalu begini?! Dasar kau ini!"

Akhirnya, setelah Arashi dan juga Taro menemukan nomor telepon prof. Yuusuke, mereka bergegas mencari telepon umum terdekat untuk segera menelponnya. Namun Arashi kurang beruntung, saat dia menelpon prof. Yuusuke, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Namun rasa penasaran menghampiri Arashi dan Taro, mereka pun berinisiatif untuk mendatangi rumah prof. Yuusuke tanpa perlu menelponnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju alamat tempat tinggal prof. Yuusuke, berdasar pada alamat yang mereka ketahui. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak begitu lama, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah yang alamatnya sesuai dengan yang ada di kartu nama prof. Yuusuke.

***Kediaman Prof. Yuusuke**

**Arashi :** "hei Taro, apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

**Taro :** "iya pastilah! Ini kan sesuai sama di kartu nama nya, mana mungkin aku sampai salah alamat segala"

**Arashi : **"ya sudah ayo kita coba masuk" Arashi, menekan bel rumah itu.

**Taro :** "hmm...kenapa tidak ada yang datang juga ya dari tadi? Apa dia sedang pergi?"

**Arashi :** "hmm...gak tau juga tuh. Kita coba aja dulu lagi deh, kalo sampe 3 kali gak ada. Kita coba aja pergi ke museum, gimana?"

**Taro :** "hmm...boleh juga. ya sudah kita coba saja lagi" kali ini Taro yang menekan bel rumah itu.

"mencari siapa?" terdengar suara dari intercom bel rumah itu.

**Arashi :** "saya Arashi dan juga temannya saya Taro. Kami datang mencari prof. Yuusuke, apa beliau sedang ada di rumah?"

"oh kalian, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan segera keluar"

Ternyata yang berbicara di intercom tersebut adalah prof. Yuusuke sendiri. Dan tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah prof. Yuusuke dari dalam rumah untuk membukakan pintu gerbang dan mengajak masuk Arashi dan juga Taro.

**Yuusuke :** "wah, aku kira siapa. Ternyata kalian berdua, mari masuk dulu kedalam"

**Taro :** "ah, terima kasih"

**Arashi :** "emm...prof, apa anda punya waktu luang? Saya...eh, maksud saya, kami. Ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan dengan anda"

**Yuusuke :** "ya, aku sedang tidak begitu banyak kegiatan juga sih, jadi ya pasti bisa untuk berbicara. Memangnya ada hal apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

**Taro :** "begini, sejak kejadian di Museum itu. Dan kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi hari ini, Arashi seperti dapat merasakan dan melihat dimana makhluk buas itu berada"

**Arashi :** "dan alasan kami datang kemari adalah untuk meminta bantuan anda mencari petunjuk mengenai apa yang terjadi denganku ini. Maaf juga sebelumnya jika aku agak sedikit merepotkan anda, tapi apa anda bersedia untuk membantu?"

**Yuusuke :** "hmm...sebuah kekuatan yang membuatmu dapat merasakan dan melihat dimana makhluk itu berada? Baiklah akan aku usahakan semampuku untuk membantu kalian"

**Taro :** "ah , terima kasih sekali prof. Kami benar-benar merasa terbantu dengan adanya anda. Tadi nya kami mau memberi tau hal ini kepada Hibiki, tapi kami tidak bisa menghubunginya karena tidak tau dimana dia sekarang"

**Yuusuke :** "hmm..Hibiki ya? Aku kemarin sudah memberi dia kartu namaku juga, jadi ya mungkin jika ada apa-apa dia akan datang juga kesini"

**Arashi :** "oh begitu. Baguslah, dan mudah-mudahan dia bisa datang sekarang juga, karena aku juga ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya"

**Yuusuke :** "baiklah, sekarang kita bahas apa yang terjadi denganmu Arashi. Seperti nya itu adalah efek dari kekuatan 'Rev' yang melekat padamu, jadi mungkin karena itu kau jadi bisa merasakan keberadaan dari 'Relic-relic' itu. Itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari apa yang terjadi"

**Taro :** "Heeh?! Jadi makhluk buas itu, benar-benar Relic? Aku tidak menyangka makhluk itu benar-benar ada. Tadi nya aku hanya menyangkan kalau mereka adalah makhluk mitos saja"

**Yuusuke :** "ya, tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah aku buka-buka lagi dokumen mengenai 'Gunrev','Rev',dan juga mengenai 'Relic'. Mereka itu benar-benar nyata dan muncul kembali di depan kita semua"

**Arashi :** "jadi makhluk yang ada sejak waktu itu adalah Relic? Lalu aku memang orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi seseorang untuk menghancurkan Relic-relic itu?"

**Yuusuke :** "ya, begitulah. Seperti yang tercatat di dalam dokumen-dokumen, dan juga manuskrip-manuskrip mengenai hal itu memang begitu"

Selama mereka berbicara, ternyata Arashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti sedang mendekat kesitu. Dari jauh, seperti sedang mengawasi pergerakan mereka yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk jendela rumah itu. "Dhok! Dhok! Dhok!" ada orang yang mengetuk kaca jendela ruangan tempat Arashi, Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke berada.

**Yuusuke :** "siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia tidak menekan bel di depan saja? hmm..."

**Arashi :** "uuh...sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu sekarang"

**Taro :** "hei Arashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat Arashi merasakan ada sesuatu, prof. Yuusuke membukakan jendela itu. Dan orang yang ada di luar adalah Hibiki, dia datang menyelinap ke rumah itu. Dan sepertinya dia datang untuk memperingatkan sesuatu.

**Yuusuke :** "haah. Ternyata kau Hibiki, ada apa? Kenapa kau datang dengan cara seperti itu?"

**Hibiki :** "haah..hah.. aku sedang buru-buru. Ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengan kalian"

**Yuusuke :** "baiklah, kalau begitu masuklah kedalam"

**Taro :** "hei prof, seperti nya Arashi merasakan sesuatu!"

**Hibiki :** "haah...sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu"

**Yuusuke :** "hmm..memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya ini hal yang cukup penting?"

**Hibiki :** "hei nak, kau bisa merasakan adanya Relic di dekat sini?"

**Arashi :** "ya, aku merasakannya...sekarang dia sedang bergerak mendekat...haah..hah..."

**Taro :** "Heeh?! Apa maksudmu Relic itu sedang bergerak mendekat? Apa makhluk itu akan datang kemari?"

**Arashi :** "aku tidak tau jelasnya...tapi sebaiknya kita berhati-hati saja..."

**Hibiki :** "kau benar nak. Aku juga sama sepertimu, dapat merasakan kehadiran makhluk itu. Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, dan bersiap-siap untuk dapat melarikan diri saat makhluk itu datang!"

Tidak lama setelah Hibiki datang, tiba-tiba dari luar muncul seekor Relic! Makhluk itu muncul dan langsung bergerak masuk kedalam dan menyerang orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Hibiki langsung saja menahan pergerakan dari Relic itu dan bertarung dengan makhluk itu, pertarungan itu menyebabkan rumah dari prof. Yuusuke menjadi berantakan. Di saat itu, prof. Yuusuke, Arashi dan juga Taro langsung saja pergi keluar melalui pintu depan dan pergi menuju ketempat yang mereka pikir akan aman untuk melarikan diri dari Relic itu. Hibiki yang saat itu bertarung dengan Relic itu, merasa cukup kewalahan dan dia akhirnya tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi dan membiarkan Relic itu pergi. Dan sepertinya Relic itu pergi untuk mengejar 3 orang lainnya, Hibiki yang cukup kelelahan setelah melawan Relic itu, berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk bangkit kembali dan mengejar Relic itu juga. Yuusuke, Arashi dan juga Taro ternyata pergi ke Taman tempat kejadian pembunuhan kedua yang di sebabkan oleh Relic itu.

***di sebuah taman**

**Taro :** "hah...hah...hah...apa kita sudah cukup jauh dari makhluk itu?hah.."

**Arashi :** "ya...hah..hah..sepertinya begitu. Tapi, sepertinya dia juga mengikuti kita kesini?"

**Yuusuke :** "heh..heh..apa berarti Hibiki gagal menahan Relic itu?"

**Arashi :** "ya..dia kewalahan menghadapi Relic ini. Hah..hah.."

**Taro :** "heh..heh..Hei Arashi, apa kau tau kita ada dimana sekarang? Sepertinya..."

**Arashi :** "heh..heh..aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini. Heh..heh.."

**Yuusuke :** "berharaplah kalau firasat burukmu itu tidak menjadi kenyataan...hah..hah.."

**Taro :** "prof..! sepertinya harapan itu gagal terwujud !..." Taro, langsung terkaget karena melihat ada Relic itu tepat di belakang Arashi dan juga prof. Yuusuke.

**Arashi :** "oh-owh...ini tidak baik..!"

**Yuusuke :** "Hei Arashi! Apa kau tidak bisa berubah menggunakan 'Rev' sekarang?!"

**Arashi :** "mau berubah bagaimana?! Pistol itu saja aku tidak tau ada dimana!"

Perlahan mereka mulai mundur, dan Relic itu pun mendekat dengan perlahan juga. Arashi yang menemukan sebuah batang pohon yang ada di tanah langsung mengambilnya dan mencoba melawan Relic itu. Namun, usahanya itu sia-sia. Dengan sekali hantam, Arashi terpental mundur. Dan dari semak-semak taman itu muncul lagi seseorang, dan ternyata orang itu Hibiki yang berhasil mengejar Relic itu ke tempat Arashi dan yang lainnya.

**Hibiki :** "Hei, kalian. Jaga dia! Aku akan mencoba untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini!"

**Taro :** "baiklah! Hei Arashi! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

**Arashi :** "huh..hah..ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit sakit saja. uuh..."

**Yuusuke :** "kita harus segera bersembunyi ! kita serahkan saja Relic itu pada Hibiki, semoga saja dia sanggup untuk melawannya! Ayo cepat!"

**Taro :** "ah! Baiklah kalau begitu! Hei Arashi, kau masih bisa berdiri kan?"

**Arashi :** "ya..aku masih bisa berjalan..."

**Yuusuke :** "baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bersembunyi di balik pohon itu! Cepat"

Kemudian, mereka pun bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon untuk mengistirahatkan Arashi dan juga untuk mengawasi Hibiki. Dan hibiki pun sudah siap untuk menghadapi Relic ini. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang seperti sebuah garpu tala, yang memiliki sebuah ukiran seperti wajah 'Oni' atau 'Setan'. Kemudian dia membunyikan garpu tala itu dengan menyentuhkannya atau memukulkan garpu itu ke tangan kirinya. Kemudian aliran suara yang kuat muncul dari garpu tala itu, dan dia meletakkan garpu itu di depan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba muncullah ukiran wajah 'Oni' itu di dahi Hibiki, dan seketika setelah ukiran itu muncul di dahinya, tubuhnya berasap dan mulai memerah. Api berwarna ungu violet muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya dan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Arashi, Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke heran melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hibiki. Dan kemudian, Hibiki menghentakkan tangannya dan api itu pun menghilang, dan kini Hibiki telah berubah menjadi seorang 'Oni' dengan tubuh berwarna ungu violet. Dia kemudian menarik dua buah cakram yang sebuah CD (compact disk), dan menarik kembali garpu tala yang dia gunakan untuk berubah tadi. Dia menyentuhkan garpu itu ke disk yang dia pegang itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Relic itu.

**H****ibiki :** "hmm... sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku harap, latihanku cukup untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini. Baiklah, ayo kita kalahkan makhluk ini!"

**T****aro :** "hei, apa itu yang dia maksud kalau dia itu Oni? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia itu benar-benar Oni. Kereen!"

**Y****uusuke :** "ya..aku pun sependapat. Tidak kusangka ternyata Oni itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Semoga saja dia bisa mengalahkan Relic itu"

**A****rashi : **"ya...jika terjadi sesuatu. Sebaiknya kita siap-siap saja untuk membantu dia atau lari.."

**T****aro :** "ya sebaiknya kita lari saja. dari pada nanti kita terluka dan jadi korban Relic itu!"

**H****ibiki :** "hei, kalian lihat saja. biar aku yang mengalahkan makhluk ini"

Setelah melemparkan dua disk itu, disk itu tiba-tiba saja berubah bentuk. Yang satu menjadi burung berwarna merah dan yang satu seperti seekor anjing atau serigala berwarna biru. Serentak dengan bergeraknya dua disk itu, Hibiki pun menarik senjatanya yang menyerupai sebuah pemukul untuk Drum 'Taiko' yang merupakan instrumen musik tradisional jepang. "Ghiiik! Ghooarr!" Relic itu mencoba menyerang disk-disk itu namun karena disk itu ukurannya kecil dan juga bergeraknya cukup cepat, Relic itu gagal untuk menyerangnya. Hibiki yang berlari menuju Relic itu, langsung memukul Relic itu dengan senjatanya. Setiap pukulan dari senjata Hibiki itu mengakibatkan Relic itu terbakar, dan Hibiki pun terus menerus menyerang seperti tidak ingin memberikan Relic itu kesempatan untuk menyerang kembali. Tapi, ternyata salah satu serangan Hibiki ada yang bisa Relic itu tahan. Dan Relic itu kemudian menyerang balik Hibiki, dua pukulan Relic itu mampu membuat Hibiki jatuh. Disk-disk itu kemudian terus mencoba membantu Hibiki menyerang Relic itu. "Ghrriiikk!! Ghaar!" Relic itu menyerang disk-disk itu dan merusaknya sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi. Hibiki mencoba bangkit kembali dan menyerang Relic itu. Namun serangannya kali ini mampu ditangkisnya dan melawan balik Hibiki.

**H****ibiki :** "haah...hah..sepertinya jika seperti ini terus tidak akan bisa selesai dengan cepat! Heh..heh.."

**T****aro :** "Hibiki ! bertahanlah! Ayo berusahalah!"

**A****rashi :** "Hei ! jangan berisik! Nanti Relic itu kesini lagi! Dasar kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja!"

**T****aro :** "eeh?! Iya, iya deh. Maaf"

**Y****uusuke :** "sepertinya Hibiki kehabisan tenaga. Sebaiknya kita juga ikut membantunya mengalahkan Relic itu!"

**A****rashi :** "ya benar! Andai saja pistol itu muncul sekarang, pasti sudah aku bantu dia! Kenapa pistol itu tidak muncul di saat seperti ini?!"

Hibiki yang telah bangkit kembali, kemudian seperti sedang menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian dia terdiam sesaat. Relic itu datang berlari menuju arah Hibiki, untuk menyerang. Hibiki kemudian langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke Relic itu. Relic itu menerima semburan api itu dan melompat mundur karena serangan itu. "Ghrrr! Ghriiirrkk!!" Hibiki kembali menarik nafas panjang dan kali ini dia membuat sebuah posisi kuda-kuda dan mengangkat kedua senjatanya. Ujung dari senjatanya itu mulai mengeluarkan asap dan muncullah api dari kedua senjatanya itu. "Hhhoooaa!!!" Hibiki langsung melemparkan api itu ke arah Relic itu. Setelah dua kali menyerah dengan cara itu, kemudian dia mencoba untuk mengontrol api itu, dan merubah api itu menjadi berbentuk seperti pedang api. "Hurrooaaa!!! Hhheaaa!!!" Hibiki berlari ke arah Relic itu dan menyerang Relic itu dengan pedang apinya itu, satu serangan mampu di hindari namun serangan satunya tak mampu Relic itu elakkan.

**H****ibiki :** "Hah...hah..rasakan itu!"

**T****aro :** "hebat!! Dia bisa mengendalikan api menjadi seperti itu!"

**Y****uusuke :** "ternyata dia adalah Oni yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol api ! Luar biasa sekali !"

**H****ibiki :** "seranganku tidak hanya akan seperti itu saja...hah..hah..sekarang bagaimana dengan ini !"

Hibiki kembali membuat sebuah kuda-kuda, menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian kali ini asap tidak hanya muncul dari senjatanya, tapi juga dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia kembali terbakar api, namun api kali ini berbeda, api kali ini berwarna merah. Hibiki berubah bentuk lagi, dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah menyala. Dia mencoba menyerang Relic itu lagi, kini serangannya terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia terus menyerang Relic itu sampai Relic itu tumbang karena serangannya. Kemudian, dia menarik sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran pipih dari sabuk yang dia kenakan, dan melemparnya ke arah Relic itu dan benda itu berubah menjadi seperti sebuah drum Taiko. "huff...Hhhoooohh!!!" Hibiki menarik nafas dan kemudian berlari menuju Relic yang telah terkunci gerakannya oleh aura drum Taiko itu. "Hhheeaaah! Hhaaah! Hhaaah! Hah! Hah! Hahh! Hahh!" bertubi-tubi Hibiki menyerang Relic itu dengan memukul drum taiko yang menempel di tubuh Relic itu. "Dhong! Dhoong! Dhhooong! Dhoooangh!" suara hentakan pukulan Hibiki terdengar begitu keras, dan membuat Relic itu tampak sangat kesakitan. "Hhoooooaaaah!! Heeeeaaaahhh! Thooooaaaah!" saat hentakan pukulan terakhir serangan Hibiki, drum taiko itu kemudian bercahaya dan kemudian meledak.

**A****rashi : **"uoooh! Hebat, kekuatannya ternyata bukan hanya pada serangan api! Ternyata dia memiliki serangan se-hebat itu!"

**T****aro :** "ya! Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu!"

**H****ibiki :** "haah...hah...akhirnya. ternyata kekutanku masih bisa di gunakan seperti ini...hah...hah.."

Setelah asap dari serangan terakhir Hibiki yang perlahan menghilang, dari balik asap itu terlihat bahwa Relic itu masih mampu berdiri dan bertahan dari serangan terkuat Hibiki itu. Arashi dan juga yang lainnya heran, kenapa makhluk itu masih mampu bertahan dari serangan yang sangat kuat itu. Relic itu mampu bertahan dan masih tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan Hibiki. "Ghrrr!..." Relic itu memang terlihat sudah lemah namun, dia sepertinya sudah tak mampu lagi melanjutkan untuk menyerang Hibiki. Kemudian Relic itu melompati Hibiki dan berlari jauh entah kemana, meninggalkan mereka semua. Kali ini Hibiki berhasil memukul mundur Relic itu, sampai berlari seperti itu. Kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul dari wajah Hibiki, dan wajahnya kembali menjadi wajahnya saat belum berubah menjadi Oni, namun tubuhnya masih bertubuh Oni.

**H****ibiki :** "haah...hah...sial sekali. Relic itu berhasil selamat dari serangan tadi dan melarikan diri"

**T****aro :** "hei ! kau hebat sekali ternyata. Tak kusangka kau mampu mengalahkan Relic itu dan membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu"

**A****rashi :** "ya kau sangat tampak hebat. Kukira kau tak sehebat ini, tapi ternyata kekuatanmu melebihi apa yang aku bayangkan. Hehe..."

**H****ibiki :** "ahh...hah..ini semua karena aku berlatih dengan baik. Haah...hah..jika tidak begini, mungkin kalian sudah menjadi korban Relic itu. Heh...heeh..."

**Y****uusuke :** "ahh...ya, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Kami berhutang banyak atas kebaikanmu ini"

**H****ibiki :** "ah sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Lagi pula memang sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi semua umat manusia"

**T****aro :** "ya, kami benar-benar berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Untung saja kau mampu memukul mundur Relic itu. Hehe"

**A****rashi : **"ya. Tapi...apa kau tidak mengalami luka yang serius karena serangan-serangan Relic itu?"

**H****ibiki :** "aaah...masalah luka itu tidak usah di perdulikan. Kemampuan penyembuhanku masih cukup bagus untuk orang yang sudah setua aku ini. Hehe..."

**Y****uusuke :** "hmm...kau benar-benar hebat. Dan, setelah ini, apa rencanamu?"

**H****ibiki :** "hmm..sepertinya aku akan mengejar Relic itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. aku akan mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk menghancurkan Relic itu"

**A****rashi :** "ya, sepertinya kau benar. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut membantumu, siapa tau pistol itu akan muncul saat Relic menjijikan itu muncul lagi"

**H****ibiki :** "kau sebenarnya mampu memanggilnya. Kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai 'Rev' itu datang sendiri kepadamu"

**A****rashi :** "Hee?! Bagaimana caranya?"

**H****ibiki :** "haah..hah...aku tidak bisa menjelaskan itu sekarang. Tubuhku cukup kelelahan setelah bertarung tadi. Aku butuh istirahat...haah...sepertinya aku sudah semakin tua saja...hohoho"

**Y****uusuke :** "hehe...sebaiknya kita bawa saja dia ke rumahku. Memang mungkin rumahku berantakan sekarang karena Relic itu muncul ke rumahku. Tapi kita bisa beristirahat di sana"

**T****aro :** "hmm...baiklah. kalau begitu, ayo Arashi. Kita bantu si Om-om ini, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hehe..."

**A****rashi :** "aah...baiklah. hehe"

**H****ibiki :** "haah...terima kasih kalian sudah mau membantuku"

Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali menuju rumah prof. Yuusuke dan memberikan Hibiki waktu untuk beristirahat setelah dia bertarung dengan Relic itu. Di sana, mereka pun membantu prof. Yuusuke membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan karena serangan Relic itu. Tidak lama setelah istirahat, Hibiki pun bangun. Masalah kali ini berhasil terselesaikan, namun Relic tadi masih tetap hidup. Dan sepertinya dia akan membalas kekalahannya dari Hibiki dengan membawa serta temannya nanti. Di taman tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan antara Hibiki dan juga Relic itu, muncul kembai kucing hitam yang selalu menjadi bayangan di setiap kejadian yang terjadi. Tidak di ketahui sebenarnya kucing apakah memiliki hubungan dengan setiap kejadian atau kucing itu hanyalah kucing biasa yang kebetulan ada di situ. Semua misteri masih tetap berlanjut, dan sesuai rencana, Hibiki dan juga Arashi, Taro dan juga prof. Yuusuke akan memulai penyelidikan mengenai Relic-relic itu, dan akan berusaha untuk mampu mengalahkan Relic-relic itu. Dan misteri masih tetap akan berhubungan dengan dirinya dan juga masa lalu dari pistol legendaris suku Indian "Gunrev" itu.

***Kamen Rider Rev Round#2 end***

***to be continued"**


End file.
